Explorando el castillo
by Ellewan
Summary: Ciertamente la cama es el lugar sagrado para intimar en pareja, o al menos eso pensaba Levi, antes de que Eren con su mente creativa/depravada le muestre la infinidad de sitios donde se puede "jugar".
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaa! Pues aquí de nuevo con este proyecto, como había dicho, aquí el pasivo es Levi. La verdad no puedo prometer que actualizaré muy seguido, tengo bastante carga académica en la universidad, pero siempre que pueda les dejaré algo. ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: No mucho, alguna que otra escénica cachonda.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La hora del té, momento sagrado del día. Aunque te encontraras en medio de un experimento donde se decide el destino de la humanidad, ese instante debe ser apartado para sentarse a tomar agua con sabor.

Precisamente eso mismo hacía el escuadrón de Levi en la comodidad del comedor del cuartel.

El sargento, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa parecía una fina pieza de mármol, movía su cuerpo únicamente lo necesario para saborear su bebida, con la mirada fría en la nada. Quizás recordando la noche salvaje que quisiera repetir con uno de sus subordinados, que había castigado por desobediencia y faltarle el respeto.

Auruo intentaba imitar al sargento pero se quemó la mano haciendo el ridículo frente a Petra, de nuevo.

Eld sostenía una conversación sin importancia con Gunter sobre razas de caballos.

-Esta tarde estaré libre, Eren. Yo te ayudaré con el jardín.-Petra siempre tan atenta con Eren. Por poco el sargento le arroja la taza que sostenía en la mano, más aun cuando notó la sonrisa del castaño hacia ella.

-Gra…-

-Lo hará solo. Ya que tienes tiempo libre, tengo otros encargos para ti.- Masculló Levi aun sosteniendo su taza y acuchillándola con la mirada, ardiendo en celos. Petra recordó todas, absolutamente todas las groserías aprendidas del sargento y las repitió en su mente, jamás volvería a delatarse con tiempo libre delante de él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol quemaba como una condenada hoguera, sentía la ropa pegoteada por el sudor. El olor a tierra ya le hastiaba y para rematar, aun le faltaba medio jardín por limpiar.

-Que lento eres.- Levi pasaba por ahí de manera "casual", para supervisar su trabajo/castigo. Pateó unas hojas cuidadosamente amontonadas por Eren momentos atrás, esparciendo todo por el lugar.

No sabía si era el calor sofocante, su mente corrompida o simplemente un ataque de "necesidad". Pero la visión del sargento en ese momento le pareció lo más estimulante que podría existir y sus más salvajes instintos salieron a la luz. Como bestia ciega se lanzó sobre su sargento, soportando el par de patadas que le atinó en los costados. Inevitablemente pararon al suelo los dos.

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo, animal?!- Su paciencia alcanzó el límite, lo quitaría de encima si o sí.

-Tengo que limpiar el jardín, así que continuaré con usted.- Lamió con gula su cuello y le mordió. Levi quería patearle la entrepierna pero el castaño, acostumbrado a su trato, sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo.

Se sentía sucio, casi podía percibir el polvo pegándose a su camisa, pelo y pantalón, todo empeoraba cuando veía los asquerosos rastros de tierra en el rostro del mocoso encima de él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como el más grande de los herejes de la higiene cuando esa imagen inmunda le provocaba sensaciones excitantes que le hacían temblar.

Bien pudo haberlo golpeado con sus brazos, cuando esa boca que antes devoró sus labios y parte de su cuello, se dirigía sin perder tiempo a su entrepierna.

Estas actividades son sagradas y se hacen en la comodidad de la cama. Estaba decidido, lo golpearía con un tubo de gas.

Vio cómo bajaba el cierre del pantalón con los dientes sosteniendo el contacto visual. ¿Quién se cree como para pretender hacer algo tan íntimo en medio de toda esa mugre?

Debía al menos pincharle un ojo.

Lamió su miembro por encima de su ropa interior.

¿Qué debía hacer?

-Nos….nos pueden…ver…sucia bestia insaciable…- ¡Ah si! Debía arrastrar las palabras más mariconas que se le ocurrieron, con la voz más aguda que podía salir de sus labios. - ¡Ah!.- El chico había comenzado con su trabajo ¿En qué momento el chiquillo liberó su miembro? Mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo estaba duro?

Eren ni lo escuchó, poco le importaba lo que pasara, sostenía con firmeza las piernas de su superior bien abiertas, para asegurarse de que no lo estrangule con ellas después. Lamía toda la extensión deleitándose con las muecas que el sargento hacía con la cara, tan adorable.

Sintió unas manos pequeñitas aferrarse a su pelo, obligándole a engullir el miembro que tanto había degustado.

El mayor estaba desesperado por acabar y el mocoso perdiendo el tiempo. Movía su cadera contra Eren, se retorcía en el suelo sintiendo la tierra bajo él, estuvo a punto de terminar con fuertes estocadas, cuando Eren con una mano retiró las suyas, aprisionándolas contra el suelo y con la otra se aseguró de que su cadera no se moviera más.

Sacó el pene de su amante casi por completo, mirándole directamente a los ojos de forma coqueta.

-¡Ma…maldito! - Forcejeó con el menor intentando zafarse pero fue inútil, estaba débil por el _casi _orgasmo que tuvo. Eren no perdió más tiempo e inició unos cortos y lentos movimientos con su boca, procurando succionar la punta, pasando su lengua por toda la zona, divertido con los gestos de Levi.

-¡Ah!- Un par de minutos fueron suficientes para que Levi se descargara en su boca emitiendo el gemido más obsceno que Eren podría recordar. Se retiró sonriente tragándolo todo, por fin había cumplido su sueño de hacer algo fuera de la cama, ahora quería más. La golpiza que recibiría a continuación valdría la pena después de todo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿Qué talle chic s?! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado XD No estoy tan convencida, pero espero mejorar y hacer los lemons más largos para los próximos capítulos, la historia tendrá tantos capítulos como lugares follables dentro y fuera del castillo, digamos que es algo así como el "recorrido sexual ERE/RI" jajajaja. En fin, acepto sugerencias o peticiones de lugares o situaciones. ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_"La oficina del comandante" _

_-No, jamás. Aquí si no, hasta Hanji entra aquí sin tocar.- Levi haría todo lo posible por no profanar el santo escritorio de caoba de su jefe._

_-No hay de qué preocuparse, será rápido….-_


	2. Oficina del comandante Erwin

**¡Saludosss! Aquí llegué al fin con la actualización de este fic tan…no se, jajajaja no tiene sentido ni trama realmente, pero me divierto escribiéndolo. Me tardé más de lo que pensé, tuve una semana muy agitada, pero disculpen. El final no me convence demasiado, pero algo es algo, jajajajaja.2**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Pues un lemon que ocupa más del 70% del capitulo.**

**Para los que siguen "Contrato equivocado", voy a actualizar hoy o mañana sin falta.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En todos sus años de servicio y amistad junto a Erwin, nunca entendió cómo diablos él puede trabajar con semejante desorden, observaba papeles apilados, plumas, mapas, reglas, restos de comida ¿Qué?!… todo desparramado por el suelo, asientos y escritorio. Parecía la habitación de un maldito niño. Pero lo realmente aterrador del espantoso panorama era esa capa de polvo que violaba sus ojos a cada segundo.

Mientras su mente y ojos eran vilmente torturados, Eren limpiaba una de las ventanas plácidamente, con un semblante que a leguas indicaba que pensaba algo indecente.

Maldijo una y otra vez la hora en que se ofreció a ayudar al mocoso a limpiar esa cochina oficina.

Problema de Eren si Erwin le ordenó limpiar, el chiquillo desbordaba en energías con una cara de estúpida felicidad mientras él tenía que lidiar con un terrible dolor de espalda y caderas, el ardor en su trasero y los moretones que debió ocultar.

De hecho, hasta pensó en retirarse alegando que tenía otras cosas "importantes" que hacer. Por supuesto, así podría purificar sus ojos con la limpieza de su habitación, tirarse a la cama y olvidarse de titanes y suciedad por un rato "recordando las duras sesiones de _**entrenamiento**_ que suelen tener allí" y saber que Eren se la pasaría todo el día lidiando con la inmunda oficina de Erwin, se lo merece por desconsiderado y "_grande_".

-¿Qué diablos?!- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los brazos del castaño rodeando su cintura desde atrás. La distancia entre sus cuerpos era nula. La piel de su cuello se erizaba al contacto con la pasiva respiración del más alto ¿Cuándo le quitó su pañuelo? -Aléjate, bestia.- espetó con ira. Se removió intentando golpearlo con el codo, pero el chico se había hecho experto esquivando sus ataques, aprendió a domarlo.

Esto no era nada bueno. No era el lugar. No era la hora. No, no, no y un millón de veces NO.

Hace menos de 8 horas estaban copulando como animales salvajes y justo ahora podía sentir ese "paquete" rozando su trasero descaradamente. Esa lengua impura lamía su cuello como si fuera una maldita paleta.

-¡Ah!- Una mordida en un moretón le hizo estremecer.

¿Para qué negarlo? El chico quizás era un cero a la izquierda peleando pero haciendo _aquello _ mostraba más talento que la misma Mikasa en batalla.

-Sargento ¿Lo siente? Usted me pone así, me provoca.- Besó su nuca. Por su puesto que estaría feliz, si todo el rato se la pasó pensando en lo que hicieron toda la madrugada.

Levi se desesperó por un momento, Eren debía estar demente como una cabra, más que Hanji, estaban en la oficina del comandante, quien por cierto se encontraba en el castillo, a plena luz del sol, en sus deberes y el mocoso se ponía caliente. Levantó su pie derecho lo pisó con toda la fuerza que pudo para apartarlo. Eren solo gruño y mordió con fuerza su cuello, manteniendo su posición.

-¡Ah! Maldito, salvaje… ¡No me toques! - Se revolvía tratando de golpearlo o zafarse del agarre, queriendo y no queriendo huir.

Jamás lo diría pero, la situación era excitante.

-Señor, mientras más se resiste más me voy a demorar…-Manoseó el pecho del pequeño con una mano y la otra acarició su entrepierna por encima de la ropa. -Además ya está duro. No se preocupe, será rápido.- En seguida lo empujó hasta llegar acercarse al desordenado escritorio, le dio vuelta y lo besó en los labios.

El cuerpo del sargento estaba entre el escritorio y el cuerpo de Eren, que mantenía sus manos recargadas en ambos lados de la cadera de su superior.

-Mmm…¡Ha! - Oh por todos los jabones con olores, Eren besa como una divinidad. En pocos momentos ya Levi tenía sus brazos enredados en el cuello del titán, acariciando su nuca y frotándose contra su cuerpo.

-Ha…Hanji…Hanji en ocasiones viene a buscar papeles aquí….¡Ah! Hazlo rápido, ¡Maldición!- Habló a duras penas y con un tono más chillón del que podría tolerar¡Estaba a tope y aun con toda la ropa puesta!

-Sargento…¡No mencione otras personas cuando está conmigo!- Gruñó Eren contra sus labios y frunció el ceño, los celos en el chico eran insoportables cuando se trataba de la chiflada amiga de Levi, continuó besando su boca, mordiendo de vez en cuando hasta enrojecerla.

Abrió la camisa del moreno rompiendo los botones, como respuesta al trato tan salvaje, Levi le mordió la boca hasta hacerla sangrar.

"Lo quieres salvaje eh."

De un momento a otro Levi se encontraba con la parte superior de su cuerpo recostada sobre el escritorio, Eren sostenía sus piernas y sin perder tiempo rodeó su cuerpo con ellas. Ambos gimieron ansiosos al sentir el contacto entre sus erecciones.

La oficina del comandante, que usualmente era un lugar tranquilo, donde se escuchaba solo el insignificante sonido del lápiz raspando el papel y ligeras conversaciones sobre estrategia militar. Ahora era un escándalo de gruñidos, gemidos, jadeos, golpes, arañazos y objetos cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, producto de los movimientos bruscos del sargento.

-¡Ahh!…..Asi….¡Gah!….-

Y es que cómo no retorcerse como si fuera a morir cuando "la esperanza más _grande_ de la humanidad" succionaba su miembro sin piedad con una de sus piernas apoyada en su hombro. Por un momento dirigió su afilada mirada hasta la cabeza del castaño.

Grave error.

Esa mata de cabellos castaños, subiendo y bajando con un ritmo enloquecedor y la sensación de su lengua jugando con toda su longitud, sin olvidar también las esporádicas succiones en la punta, le hicieron echar la cabeza hacia atrás y tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Agobiado por el placer mordió el cuello de su camisa para acallar el gemido que forzaba por salir de su garganta mientras se descargaba en un delicioso orgasmo dentro de la boca del menor.

-Hermoso…- Esa palabra quedaba corta con lo que esos ojos verdes tenían en frente.

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad estaba sobre el escritorio, boca arriba, su cabeza ladeada y boqueando por aire con los ojos entreabiertos luego del orgasmo, mirándole de reojo presa del placer. Su camisa estaba abierta completamente, resbalando por su hombro del lado derecho, su pecho cubierto de marcas, subiendo y bajando con violencia. Por último sus pantalones yacían en uno de sus tobillos. -Tan deseable, señor.-

-¡Ca…cállate…y comienza ya!…-Ciertamente disfrutó bastante el momento pero le aterraba el pensar que alguno de sus superiores le encuentre en esas fachas.

-Como ordene, señor.- Contestó Eren sonriente.

Abrió el cierre de su pantalón mientras le comía la boca a besos. Una vez su miembro fue liberado llevó uno de sus dedos para acariciar la entrada del sargento con la intención de prepararlo.

-No pierdas el tiempo…mierda Eren. - Se estaban demorando y odiaría armar un escándalo.

Eren lo miró sorprendido por un par de segundos, acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos como una disculpa. Se acomodó encima del más pequeño, acunando su cabeza entre su hombro y la cabeza y sostuvo con firmeza sus caderas.

-¡Ahhg!…Tsk…- De una sola estocada el castaño estaba dentro, completamente. Eren se mantuvo quieto esperando por el sargento para que se acostumbre. Lamió su mejilla en una caricia suave.

-¡Ahh! Tan…estrecho….me moveré…- Sus envestidas eran cortas y lentas aun pero profundas, vio como Levi respingaba cuando entraba y gemía. Eso lo excitaba más.

-Taaan….grande….¡Ah!….Fuerte….¡Diablos dame fuerte, mocoso! ¿Qué esperas?!- No era una maldita niña para estarse quejando, dolía horrores ser penetrado sin preparación y era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero también era jodidamente estimulante. Se aferró a los hombros de Eren cuando lo sintió acelerar sus movimientos.

El escritorio rechinaba mientras se movía de una lado a otro, Eren se tomó muy en serio la última orden de su superior, empezando a tomarlo con una fuerza salvaje. La gran mayoría de los objetos que estaban sobre él ya estaban en el suelo.

-¡Q..que delicia!…m..me excita….me vuelve loco pensar….que alguien podría venos…- Gimió Eren sin detenerse ni un segundo.

-¡..!- Bien, acababa de descubrir una maña nueva en el mocoso. Y en qué momento. Abrió la boca para insultarlo pero lo único que conseguía expresar eran gritos ahogados, gemidos y jadeos.

Eren gruñía como bestia en celo, arremetiendo con fuerza contra el sargento.

El escritorio seguía rechinando.

-¡M…mierda!- Levi pensó que estallaría de la ira cuando Eren súbitamente se detuvo, notó que sus ojos miraban intensamente la puerta.

Tap, tap, tap…

Eso…¡eran pasos! Sucios pies de alguien aun más sucio se acercaban, maldijo la hora en que le siguió el juego al mocoso, el momento en que se le olvidó ponerle seguro a la puerta y hasta el miembro que seguía envistiéndole con fuerza, un momento, Eren siguió como si nada, en la cara se le notaba la excitación. Los sonidos desaparecieron gradualmente de la misma forma que llegaron.

-Te apretaste…¡Ah!- susurró en su oído y aumentó el ritmo.-¡Ya..casi….Mmm!- Levi supo que tampoco faltaba mucho para él cuando sintió espasmos en todo su cuerpo que conocía tan bien.

Eren apretó su agarre en las caderas del más pequeño y le besó, le hizo el amor en la boca al compás con el resto de su cuerpo. Levi gimió dentro del beso y dejó soltar su poderoso orgasmo entre sus vientres. Eren no resistió mucho las contracciones que tanto le gustaban y terminó también dentro del sargento.

-Te amo, Levi.- Susurró una vez que normalizó su respiración y acariciaba uno de sus muslos suavemente. En respuesta Levi se incorporó hasta alcanzar el rostro del menor y le besó con calma. No era bueno para las cursilerías en palabras pero en ese beso le dejaba en claro todo.

Luego de separarse del beso, el castaño arregló lo más posible su apariencia y ayudó a Levi a hacer lo mismo, sutilmente. El sargento es demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que lo ayude a vestirse y ponerse de pie.

Casi soltó una carcajada al percatarse de que la camisa del sargento ya no tenía botones.

-Última vez que me haces esto, mocoso….mi camisa….Tsk -dijo Levi mirándole de reojo una vez estuvo representable. -Me voy a mi habitación, termina aquí tu sólo. Necesito un baño.- Continuó.

Eren no cabía en su felicidad, acababa de tirarse a su sargento sobre el pulcro escritorio de su jefe, rompió una de sus camisas y sobrevivió.

-¡Si, señ…-

CRACK

Y sucedió…

El escritorio se desplomó completamente, coronando el reverendo desastre que había en el lugar.

A Levi se le quisieron salir los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Qué le diría a Erwin?

Podría salir corriendo y hacerse el loco. Ni hablar, todos sabían que estaba ahí.

Decir que se rompió solo. Eso suena a algo estúpido que diría Mikasa para defender a Eren, NO.

Que Eren se volvió loco/titán y se desahogó con la pobre pieza de madera…cada cosa era más estúpida que la anterior.

Pero Eren, estaba como si nada pasara. Levi estaba al borde del colapso y a Eren no parecía importarle el maldito y costoso escritorio de caoba.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?!- ¡NO! El inmencionable comandante apareció de repente en la oficina como si oliera que algo pasó.

-Su escritorio estaba flojo, señor.- ¡Claro, después de las cochinadas que hicieron sobre él hasta el muro Sina estaría flojo!

-….-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**¿Qué tal?! Malo, aburrido, bien, lemonoso…jajajajaja **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, lo hice con amorsh para ustedes.**

**El próximo capítulo será dedicado a dos personas que coincidieron en una idea e iluminaron mi mente, ya lo tengo por mitad, solo les digo que si en este había peligro de ser encontrados, en el próximo habrá más. Kukukukuku.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me quieren mucho y me dejan sus hermosos reviews. **


End file.
